Anything But
by Hikaru a
Summary: [HMC] Love bird banter. Semispoilers for Castle in the Air.


Anything But...  
By Hikaru

Ship(s): Howl/Sophie

Summary: #22 of 30kisses.

Foreword: Book!verse, with _Castle in the Air_ pseudo-spoilers.

_Simple_ was not a word in Howell Jenkins' vocabulary. When Sophie had said that she wanted it simple, she had meant it. But in Howl's strange upside down world, that meant making it as extravagant as he possibly could without being too tacky (a little tackiness was alright now and then, as long as it was in good taste). And if that weren't bad enough, he had also tied bows of all different colors of the rainbow to it. And streamers. With flowers interlaced between the elaborate silver bars.

"How are we even going to get the baby in that thing?" Sophie said, exasperated. She was picturing something much smaller. And plain. But it was her own fault for assigning Howl the task of getting a cradle.

A smile instantly appeared on Howl's face as he wrapped his arms around his wife, careful of the growing roundness of her middle. "Well, naturally Ms. Nose, through the opening at the top."

"And have the poor thing suffocate from all of the flowers and nonsense that is hanging in her face?"

Howl moved his mouth in close to Sophie's ear and whispered huskily. "And how would we know that Morgan is going to be a girl now? Have you been using some of that magic of yours when I haven't been looking, Mrs. Jenkins?"

With a glare, Sophie pulled away from her husband's grasp. "As if! And when did you decide her name? Am I going to be consulted in this matter at all?"

"Hmmm," Howl mused as he looked up towards the ceiling. Sophie knew the matter was mute, because once Howl made up his mind about something, especially when it had to do with things concerning _her_ he wouldn't let up until she agreed completely with him.

Sighing, Sophie slowly sat down in the chair by the hearth. "Never mind. Silly me, questioning the Great Wizard Howl."

Howl's trademark dashing grin turned on as he came by her side. "But don't you think it's a lovely name, Sophie?"

"It _is_ pretty. In fact, I'm a little surprised that you would pick such a plain name." She said with a smug smile, unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"What, you think Morgan Balthesar Pendragon is a plain name? I do suppose that Balthesar is a little passé but--"

Sophie swatted Howl as hard as she could without moving in closer to him. Although she was more ashamed of the fact that she had underestimated Howl's tendency to the extreme once again. "Morgan Balthesar! Howl Jenkins, how do you think she is ever going to live with a name like that!"

Amused, Howl's grin grew wider. "Again with this girl business. Could you at least entertain the fact that our child may be a boy?"

"Perhaps. But if he's anything like you, I know I'll go crazy before he's three."

Howl took a dramatic pose. "Oh, I am so hurt, my dear Sophie! How could you say something so cruel?"

Glaring, she replied, "Because it's true."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing a soft kiss at the nape of Sophie's neck (which earned him a soft moan from her). "Oh, but you love me anyway."

"So what is it, then?"

Howl blinked. "What's what, dearest?"

"You keep teasing me about the baby's gender like you know-- so, what is it?"

With a hardy laugh, he tightened his embrace around his wife. "Now, Sophie. That would ruin the surprise of it all."

"But you _do_ know," she said gruffly.

"Perhaps," he replied with a soft kiss on her cheek. "But that makes it all the more interesting, don't you agree?"

"I think it would be interesting if I hung you from your shoes from the top of this castle," Sophie retorted quietly. With a sigh, she pinched her nose. "Will you at least remove some of the flowers from the cradle? By the time Morgan is born, they will have withered and died anyhow."

Howl smiled. "So you agree with the name Morgan then?"

Sophie only sighed.

_Fin_

Disclaimer:  
This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. _Howl's Moving Castle_ is owned and written by Diana Wynne Jones. Standard disclaimers apply.


End file.
